


A Very Drarry New Year (One Shot)

by Ravxnclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Harry, Episode: s02e01 Happy New Year, Fireworks, Fluff, Kissing at Midnight, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sleepy Draco, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, grumpy Draco, romantic kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravxnclaw/pseuds/Ravxnclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's annoying and Draco's sleepy but on New Years, it'll all change for them both <br/>((No smut, just two boys being fluffy and sweet))</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Drarry New Year (One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years to you all, I hope this didn't blow!

Grumbling all the way, Draco made his way up the staircase. He didn't know what was going on out there but he was sure to put an end to it. The loud popping sounds accompanied by the bright lights were driving him crazy. Didn't people know that he was trying to sleep? He didn't care about it being New Year, all that he cared about was getting to sleep in during the only holiday he hadn't gone home for. He was hoping to enjoy the time away from his family, free of the judgments and suspicious glances of the other cold blondes. He wasn't even sure why his parents had been okay with the fact that he hadn't gone home for the holidays, and wasn't sure that he wanted the answer.  
"Hey, who do you think you are?" The cold air stung at his skin through his thin pajama pants but he didn't care. At least the top half of his body was warm from the knitted sweater someone had sent him, he only wished that they had signed the package. It might not have been meant for him, but as it was the only gift he was likely to get other than a scathing letter from his father and a sweet note from his mother, and he had kept it anyway. He crossed his cozy arms, stomping across the frosty lawn until he'd reached the only person standing on the edge of the lake.  
He watched as they leaned down, lighting another row of fireworks, the wicks sizzling as the flame grew closer to the offending fireworks, his anger flaring up once again. He grabbed their shoulder, briefly thinking that he was impressed with the amount of muscle that he found residing under a sweater, pulling them around until they were face to face. Nervousness flushed through his body as he saw a familiar flop of dark hair and round glasses, his face reddening quickly.  
 _Holy shit he's so strong and muscular, how on earth did Potter get so muscular oh god_  
His mind whirled before he heard one of the fireworks set off, an explosion of white and purple lighting up the sky above them. He saw Potter smile halfway in the light, nervously running a hand through his hair and away from his face. Malfoy searched for the reason he was angry, struggling to figure out why he had stormed out of the castle in the first place. Right, sleep. He'd wanted to get to sleep so that he wouldn't be tired for his day of studying that was surely coming.  
"What are you doing?" Malfoy could feel his voice wavering, but wasn't sure if he was going to retain the same anger. "Some people are trying to sleep, you know."  
"Thinking about me in bed, Malfoy?" Harry smirked, another burst of light appearing from above in the shape of three orange W's. "How sweet of you."  
Draco could feel himself fumbling for the right words that would both convey his anger as well as denying any accusations of thinking of Potter in any way other than hatred. He didn't want to put any ideas in Potter's head. He wasn't thinking about him, no. He just wanted the annoying fireworks to stop so that he could get back to sleep and enjoying his holiday in solitude. He didn't care about Potter, of course he didn't.  
"Shut up Potter, you're being obnoxious. I just wanted you to knock it off with all the noise out here so that i could get some rest." He tapped his foot, realizing that he had left his hand on Potter's shoulder but not wanting to remove it. _I just need to keep his attention so that he doesn't light any more fireworks. Yeah, it's not weird. It's totally normal. I just want him to stop being annoying._  
"Come on Malfoy, it's almost midnight." Harry checked his watch, biting his lip as Draco noticed that there was only thirty seconds left of the year. He'd thought that he would either be asleep by that time or possibly kissing someone, but his single status had left him alone and in bed. He scolded himself for thinking about being single, it wasn't as if he had put forth much effort into creating some sort of romantic life for himself. Despite not having someone to share it with, though, he never imagined that he would be outside in the cold yelling at Potter for being so obnoxious.  
"So?"  
Draco's voice was cut off as a dozen or so fireworks boomed throughout the night, a flash of light forcing Draco to cover his face with his hands. He felt Potter's shoulder under his hands and his face blushed intensely at the touch. He looked up, watching the fireworks that were obviously of magical origin burst into a thousand hearts of every color, Draco's heart racing as he uncovered his face. It was absolutely beautiful. The hearts twirled as they made their way toward the ground, each of them shimmering in a way that made Draco believe that Potter hadn't woken him up by accident.  
"Happy New Year, Malfoy." Potter smiled as he pushed Draco's hands away from his face, grasping it in his own. Draco didn't know what to do as he felt Potter's lips on his, still seeing the light bursting and raining down around him from the fireworks. He started to struggle free, not sure he was okay with what was happening, but finally gave up. He smiled against Harry's mouth and threw his arms around his neck, dragging himself closer to someone he had claimed to hate for so long.  
Draco was left breathless as he felt Potter pull away, a few remaining hearts dancing around their faces and he smiled, feeling Potter's arm on his waist. He didn't know what was happening or if any of this had been planned, but he was glad that he had let the grouchy part of him get the better of his actions. He didn't know how long he had wanted to kiss Potter but it felt as if all of his anger had dissipated, his cheeks flushing as a heart fell right behind one of Potter's shoulders. He forgot sleep for a moment, leaning in and resting his forehead against Potter's mouth, grinning stupidly as he felt a kiss pressed to his cold skin.  
"Happy New Year, Potter."


End file.
